Faded Mist
by ItsRain
Summary: If waiting means being able to be with you, I'll wait as long as forever.


**A/N: Okay so this is basically my first post. It's an O.S I came up with randomly while doing nothing on a pleasant, rainy day. When it popped in my mind, I thought, ****_Why not?_**** :D Here it is, hope you guys like it! - Also leave your lovely thoughts! :)**

Fogs embracing the ground beneath, the weather outside was to an extent ethereally serene. Light breezes pulling on the delicate leaves of trees unmoved, the sight enthralling one's attention. There were merely any cars or people around, therefore no one to disturb the precious silence, except for hushed whispers of the wind. The Raizada house stood amidst, it's grandeur effortlessly bonding with the pure smoke of the fog.

Her eyes were moving about to take in the beauty, her lips curving into a calm smile. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, looking completely out of place resting on the light pink salwar kameez she was wearing. She barely blinked her eyes, afraid she would miss a moment of the scenery worth watching.

"Khushiji?" Said a familiar voice, followed by footsteps.

"Di?" Said Khushi, as she turned away from the window, now facing Anjali.

"I brought you a cup of coffee." Said she, smiling as she handed the heated cup to her sister-in-law.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? It's a pleasant weather to sit and enjoy a good movie!" Continued Anjali, persuasively. As Khushi held on to the cup, she gave a genuine smile before shaking her head side to side.

"I don't really feel like it Di, I promise next time."

"Okay, Khushiji. If you need anything we'll all be in my room alright?" Said Anjali, gently holding Khushi's left cheek in a supportive way. As Khushi reassuringly nodded, her Di left, leaving her alone with the rustles of leaves swaying gently to an unknown rhythm. She took a small sip from the cup, her cold lips slightly burning with the sudden, welcoming warmth of the coffee. She walked towards her kept bookshelf, and slipped out a book with a smooth, maroon colored cover. The title was in splendid golden, and it read; 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austen, she noted mentally. She walked towards the bed, the cup of coffee in her right hand, while the book in her left. She quickly sat down, her back resting on a soft pillow, her mind excited to read yet another one of the works of her favorite author. Her fingers dived in to flip the pages one by one, merely aware of her surroundings, her full attention at the words before her eyes. Time passed by without a notice. Just when she turned to the 20th chapter a raging wind blew in, forcing the French doors of the room to open and clash unpleasantly. Khushi abruptly looked up to see a sight drastically different from what she had smiled at. The trees were violently swaying, helpless in front of the roaring wind. Heavy rain would be an understatement, the rain looked as if it were ready to consume anything that dared cross it's path. A terrible storm had been forming, and her ears had failed her for the past few hours. Khushi instinctively looked at the clock, and inwardly gasped to witness the time -_ 9:13pm_. _Why isn't he here by now?_ She looked back again outside and shivered at the welling darkness, her hands hurriedly reaching to turn on the lights. She searched for her phone, thinking constantly about where he might be, and why he hadn't even given her a call. Her fingers met with a soft material, and she looked down on the bed to see what it was. When she did, her worried expressions softened, as she thought back to that morning.

_"What the?! Khushi give it back right now!" Said Arnav, as his wife snatched the shirt from his hands and ran away, giggling. _

_"If you have the courage, come and get it yourself!" Said Khushi, sticking her tongue out. Arnav lightly smirked at his berserk wife, and decided- If that's what she wants, then it's what she'll get._

_"Unbelievable."_

_"Laad Governer."_

_Both the thoughts cross their minds simultaneously. Arnav takes three strides and dashes towards her, leaving his wife blanked out for a moment. Before she knows it, his muscular hands trap her, and he leans in dangerously close. His lips hover for about forever around her left ear, his hot breath mingling with the softness of her skin. Her eyes shut close, as she tries to memorize how it feels to be held by him. _

_"Now..." Says he, the huskiness in his voice making her knees go weak. He places feather like kisses on her ear, moving close to her cheek. His lips form a soft, yet lingering kiss, as her hands press on to his shoulders. "Can I have it?" Arnav continued, making Khushi realize what he was doing. She lightly smiled to herself before she pushes him away from her, and throws the shirt at his face. Arnav stood dumbfounded for a second, before giving one of his rare smiles._

_"Khushi. Kumari . Gupta. " He said between his gritted teeth, trying hard to hold in the forming grin._

_"Singh Raizada!" Corrected Khushi, bursting out, laughing._

_"Oh, it's on!" Said Arnav. He threw the shirt on the bed, as he ran after his wife in laughter._

She gently picked up the blue shirt, every inch of her being full of worry and concern. She quickly called him up, her mind repeatedly chanting, _'Pick up, Arnav'_. It rang and rang, and with every call her heart sank. He never picked up, and she felt as if she would have broken down then and there. She blinked furiously, the tears in her eyes welling up, blurring her vision. The storm was turning into a dangerous one, eating away the hope in Khushi's heart by every passing second.

_'The number you have called is not reachable at the moment. Please try again later.'_ As the other line brought no news of Arnav for nth time, she took in a sharp breath, staring blankly at the screen of her phone.

"Arnav."

"Khushi?"

Her eyes raced up to find her husband right there before her, dripping with rain. She let out a small whimper, before she felt herself being buried in the confines of his chest. She felt as if she were in heaven, as if being there and hugging him was the only thing she wanted to do. Careless of anything or anyone, what mattered was he was there. With her.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Arnav, he was on the verge of crying when he saw the look of absolute helplessness on his wife's face. Khushi closed her eyes and held on to him tighter, making Arnav sigh. As the two faced each other, Khushi cupped his face, and a lone tear trickled down her right eye. Not being able to bear the sight in front of him, he tried to assure her.

"I was coming home when it started raining heavily and I was about to call you but I lost connection in the storm and-" managed Arnav, before he felt the smoothness of her lips press against his wet ones. The strong warmth of the coffee lingering on her lips, it contrasted perfectly with the freezing coolness of Arnav's. It was urgent at first, she tried punishing him for torturing her this way. He replied gently allowing the moment to last. Both withdrew in unison, and he gave a sensuous kiss at the corner of her lips.

"Never leave me like that again. Ever." Said Khushi, her words barely audible.

"Never." Replied Arnav, as he pulled her in an embrace, yet again.


End file.
